onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/(97) Other chats about chapter 704
From the looks of it, it seems like Luffy is the only one from Strawhats to participate in the tourney. Even Franky, who was with him during the enrolment, is no longer seen after that chapter ~ inside of the colosseum. *It is the third time that we see the middle finger being flipped... moar! moar! MOOOOAAAARRRR!!!! ^_^ *Luffy in full armor really looks good, someone in blog somewhere mentioned he resembles Gan Fall, and I particularly took notice of his mustache + beard to be quite the same as those of Jacky Chun (of Dragonball) *I find it amusing to be seeing so much names appearing quite similar in sound with others: **Abdola - Abdullah **Ohlumbus - Columbus **Bartholomeo - Bartholomew (Kuma's sibling???) **Hanokuni - Shinokuni / Wanokuni **Dagama - Daruma *Is it just me, or Dressrosa arc seems to be stacking up with tall tale legends? 1) fairies 2) Kyros *Cavendish kinda reminds me of post-beating Duval. It will amuse me if he got a good beating and face got all perma-ugly afterwards and hated the Strawhats from that point onwards (opposite of Duval's case) *Another thing that I find amusing is the fact that people (outside the wikia) now switched side and chanting Rebecca for next Strawhat while a chapter ago it was all Violet! xD xD *Initially my impression of the BB pirates are like those of RedHair pirates, a one ship crew Yonko, but was a bit taken aback to know that they themselves have divisions in their structure, much like the WB pirates structure *Because BB was known to be on the hunt for DF abilities, there is a possibility that one way or another the Mera Mera will be owned by the BB pirates, either its won by Burgess in the tourney or its won and eaten by someone else and BB will kill-steal it. With this, its implied that BB pirates are actually in Dressrosa at the current moment. *Something that I don't understand. I thought it was clearly stated that 1) a person with an ability cannot take another one anymore, and 2) the only exception is BB due to the mystery surrounding him and/or his ability. Yet why there are still people saying Luffy will definitely eat it, as if the two facts were actually proven false? Did I miss something somewhere? *I really REALLY like the way Oda climax the chapter ending (don't get the wrong thoughts ok). Totally did not see it coming. And with the appearance of Burgess, its now officially the third Yonko involvement (after BM and Kaido), in just like only the first two arcs of the "New World Saga". Have to say, Oda is really quick in putting all the major players in a bag. I wonder if we will get any involvement from the RedHair pirates, thus completing all Yonko involvement in our current saga storyline (in one way or another)? ---- How do you like chapter 704? 5 - I'm loving it! 4 3 - Just okay... 2 1 - I'm hating it! Category:Blog posts